funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Vimescarrot
Archive ---- "Back" Back to stay? Bigd56 was "back" for one 24 hour period... Timeroot - 18:31, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome back Vimes, it's good to see you here again. ;~D Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:32, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Is my talk page on your watchlists or something? =\ And possibly, it depends how things pan out. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:36, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :: ;-p Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:01, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::EDIT CONFLICT:Well, I have a recent changes widget, so I always see whenever someone makes an edit - I don't even have to go to the special page. Vimscarrot, what do you mean by "breaking" your talk page? Is your browser having display issues or something? Timeroot - 19:03, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll take a picture. Bear with me. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 19:33, 30 April 2009 (UTC) http://img216.imageshack.us/img216/3959/testk.jpg Odd. What browser are you even using? I've tried looking at it with the 3 most common browsers, and I have no problem. TimerootT • C • 19:44, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :IE8, on the original wiki skin (the one that Wikipedia still uses). JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 20:00, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::Internet Explorer... Meh. I love Microsoft, but I can't stand it's browser. I'd try GC/Firefox if I were you. Timeroot 20:16, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::Rule 87 of the Intertubes: Any time anyone mentions Internet Explorer, then no matter how irrelevant to the discussion, someone will always say "get Firefox". When I understand the point, maybe I will. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 20:32, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol. It is sort of relevant though - Internet Explorer isn't known for being standard-compliant... Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:10, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Actually, I said "Get Google Chrome, and if that doesn't work for whatever messed-up reason, Try Firefox" - or something like that. But trust me - while Google Chrome may be a tad harder to set up than firefox, I find GS is a lot better. Ha! I broke rule 87. Next victim: 39. Oh, and one more thing: Vimescarrot, your signature uses deprecated tags, so I wouldn't be talking so loud. Timeroot 22:44, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Uses whatnow? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 04:03, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Your signature - it uses tags, which are deprecated by the W3C. That means that it's not really approved. You're lucky MediaWiki uses a XHTML Transitional Doctybe. If it was XHTML Strict, font tags would be totally disallowed. Anyway, what the W3C recommends is replacing your font tags with a span tag, setting the colors with CSS 2.1. This would become, for you, JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot -- [[User:Timeroot|Timeroot - talk - 05:52, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :But it does allow them. So I don't understand the problem. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:46, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Custom Wiki Skin I see that in the screenshot above, the page is white. Have you seen our custom purple/grey skin? If you haven't, go to your preferenes, and under the skin tab, check the "Let the admins override my skin choice." box at the bottom of the page. That should activate the skin. (and it owns the white skin =P) 19118219 Talk 04:49, 1 May 2009 (UTC) *This is Aik Hui here, in case you didn't know. :Assuming that by "owns the white skin" Aik Hui means "is illegible and ugly" then he's entirely correct. I'm glad to have a fellow Monobook user. OrbFu 08:16, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've seen the purple/grey skin. I think I managed to avoid vomiting...just about. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:44, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::Heh. No comment. 19118219 Talk 06:37, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Ownership Hey are you still owner of this wikia? I've been working for the Jagex wikia and i was wondering if we could have permission to copy paragraphs onto our wikia for definition when we are talking about how previous games relate to funorb games. If so i would be very greatful. Thanks. [[User:Whovian39| Whovian39 ]] 17:30, 25 May 2009 (UTC) k i just wanted to check i will only copy paragraphs not whole pages purely for definition.[[User:Whovian39| Whovian39 ]] 19:40, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Btw do you know whos the founder of the rs wikia i want to ask thier permision (i know i don't have to but i think it would be better if i did) Thanks [[User:Whovian39| Whovian39 ]] 19:53, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Posting Images and making Links and such. Hey I was wondering if there is somewhere I can read to teach me how to do those things so I can edit things better than just leaving down information. Also my Prtscn button does not work on my keyboard, so is there any other way I can take pictures? Any help would be appreciated. From, Skiller14017. :First tip: the approved way of signing your posts in talk pages is to type ~~~~. That will create a link to your user page and a timestamp, so people can see at a glance how old your post is. In terms of learning to edit, there should be a link on this page, probably in the left margin, to . I don't use Windows, but I suspect that the GIMP image editing program can take screenshots (at a guess it would be File | Acquire | Screenshot). It will also allow you to crop your images and save them as .pngs. OrbFu 09:11, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for the speedy and polite welcoming. It was very kind of you to take the time out of your day and totally **** me off. 23:35, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Email This is the message I sent: ::Hi Mod Craddock, ::Firstly, thanks for these answers, I'll pass them on. ::Secondly, we actually had a few more questions when we sent the message, but one of our users moved them to an archive before you saw them. (I think he assumed you'd already seen them.) ::You can find these missing questions here: http://funorb.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Jagex_staff_Q%26A/Archive_1 ::Regards, ::Quartic Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:24, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Your signature I know my signature is what we're mostly talking about; but I wanted to mention: you still ought to replace your signature with non-deprecated tags. I've really been trying to keep the code as standards-compliant as possible. Thanks, Timeroot 20:51, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :I took the liberty of replacing all your signatures... could you just change the one in your preferences? By the way, this isn't my actual signature... this is just the one I'm using on your talk page, becuase it makes it so hard to read. Timeroot 21:27, 3 July 2009 (UTC) DV UNO'S REPLY HI ITS NICE TO KNOW SOMEONES LOOKING OUT FOR ME :p WELL U REPLIED REALLY FAST..IM GONNA LOG ONTO FUNORB NOW LET ME KNOW IF U HAVE A GOOD STRATEGY :) LOLZ ITS AUTMATIC? OH LOL I DIDNT KNOW THE MESSAGE WAS AUTOMATIC BUT STILL...ANYWAYS I WANT TO GET 4K RATE FOR THE A W E S O M E !!!!!! STAVES BUT IM KINDA BAD COULD YOU FILL ME IN ON SOME GOOD TIPS FOR WINNING? I WANNA GET STAVES SOOOO BAD.. OR AT LEAST HELP ME GET 3K RATE IM CURREN TLY 1937 :P I WAS JUST LUCK THO :( 123? 1I LIKE CAPS 2I CANT THATS MY PROBLEM 3I LIKE CAPS!!! Going to Michigan?!? Ok....I understand that your visiting a friend but...Michigan?!? being a Ohioan I hate michigan... You should party in Ohio instead! Its warmer here anyways so why go there? :Well, i defenitly was expecting that reaction...sorry about that...i was reading your sandbox because i was bored and i was referring to that. Sorry. ::Ugh just nevermind... i guess life would be easier that way... :::................Try reading it again but slower or maybe you just don't completly understand me.--0xg0ldpk3rx0 23:33, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok....you shouldn't go to Michigan...You should go to Ohio... Besides its Fall the temp. varies from 50-80 ::::: :/ Can we by any chance just end this whole thing? its making my mind ache. Lets see...Ohio...is...Eh whats the point anymore?... You don't understand what i'm trying to say... ::::::Ok. It's cold in michigan, better scenery, better fishing / hunting ( except winter animals), more things to do ( except my town ), and it has very friendly communitees. ::::::: Argh....Ok.....just go to sleep now..... you win.....you beat me....good job....bleh! :::::::: :/ can't you just be happy? :::::::::................... :::::::::: no i'm trying not to cuss you out... De-admin a 'crat Basically if you're a crat and not an admin, you can't delete pages or block people, or edit MediaWiki namespace. Hope this helps. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 16:05, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Twitter feed If you want to display a live twitter feed, you can just use the RSS2Wiki extension. See Facebook. TimerootT • C • 23:36, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Just find the name of the feed of twitter updates, and use the extension - I'm sure you can find a feed somewhere. And if not, we can direct them to the FOW FB Acc and get the feed that way. TimerootT • C • 00:02, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I added it, just to show you. If you don't like it, take it away. And feel free to change the colors, of course. TimerootT • C • 00:08, October 1, 2009 (UTC) 8realms Wikia Hello there Vimescarrot, I have ventured over to the FunOrb wikia in hope that you will add the 8Realms wikia into your footer on the main page along with the other Jagex wikia's. It'll be greatly appreciated. Thanks, TheJoycething 09:45, May 12, 2011 (UTC) 8Realms Wikia Thank you anyway, I do own the wikia and seeing as it's a Jagex product that was developed from the majority of the FunOrb team I felt that it'd be at home with a footer link. TheJoycething 13:58, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I am making an arcanists remake game, and have been referencing a deobfuscated build of jagex's game as reference to try and make physics very similar. I have also been referencing the arcanists wiki, and have noticed a few discrepancies. I am wondering if I mid have a link to my discord for my game (we've got about 3000 members in there right now) so others who look at this wiki can see the remake, as well as if I can have editting permissions as to fix some of the discrepancies? I will check back to this in a week or so, but if you want to contact me much quicker, add "RP1#0001" on discord. Thank you, have a great day/evening :)